The Beauty Within
by BLAD3s7
Summary: Naruto has learned that he is being hunted, by a group of four Kunoichi, known as the Beauty and Beast Squad, which have been trained and brainwashed by the Akatsuki themselves. A mysterious man named Drebin appears to Naruto to warn him of the threat, hoping to stop the Akatsuki from finally fulfilling their plans. Naruto and Metal Gear Xover, Adapted Characters.
1. Eye, Have, You

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Metal Gear Solid. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and ViZ Media, and Metal Gear Solid is owned by Konami and Hideo Kojima.

* * *

**The Beauty Within**

_This Story takes place after the Sasuke and Sai arc, and is set before the Hidan and Kakuzu arc._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Eye, Have, You.

* * *

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **

A distorted laughter echoed across the room, two Shinobi stood, looking into that same room, through thick glass, wearing black robes with red clouds on them. A girl stood in the room they were looking into, her laughing was uncontrollable, and consistent.

"So... she seems to be the first one ready." Said a deep voiced Shinobi. He had bright, spiky orange hair, and piercings all over his face.

"Yes Lord Pain... she seems to have adapted to the processing... quite well." Said a rather confident voice, his grin present at the horror he saw through the glass.

"Impressive Hidan..." He acknowledged, but his face was emotionless. "How long did it take to process her?"

Hidan chuckled, cracking his neck. "Among all of them.. she was the easiest. Least resistance, got her to the point where she enjoys it. The others... are coming along, and each of them require a different method to get their minds right, but it shall only be a matter of time."

"It's a shame we could not take care of that mole though. That is a rather annoying nuisance."

"No matter, as much as that fool can tell Konoha, they will never expect what these beauties can do. We've hand picked some really talented subjects. Orochimaru would be jealous."

"Hm... indeed." Pain watched with interest as someone was lead into the room with the laughing woman.

She was naked, and her body was well endowed. The outside was quite a sight, but the inside... was a horrible nightmare. She continued to laugh, but stopped when the person was forced into the room.

"We managed to capture the spy that passed the information though." Hidan smiled deviously. "Perhaps a demonstration?"

Pain nodded, crossing his arms as he watched.

The girl began to chuckle lightly as she looked at the specimen that had mistakenly walked into her lair. She licked her lips as her eyes met with the spy, and she smiled. A dark, devious grin that sent shivers down the man's spine. She laughed once more, but this time, it was clear, and feminine. Sporadic giggles filled in the gaps of her laughs as she slowly walked towards the man.

Both of them were Shinobi, but the only one scared her was the spy. Standing in a white room with a naked psychopath, was something else entirely.

"It's funny... _hehe_h_ehe_... isn't it?" She spoke in a pseudo sultry tone, her grin growing. "Seeing me... _hehehe... _like this..." Her hips swayed back and forth as she advanced, her eyes hungrily gazing at her prey. "Do I make you laugh?" She guffawed as she fell to her knees, her laughing hysterical. "I don't know why I laugh... but I love it. AHAHAHAHA!"

As soon as she burst into laughter, a tentacle burst out of the side of her body, racing forward towards the man. A scream of horror escaped his lips as the tentacle wrapped snugly around his neck. It was covered in a thick black liquid, the sliminess making a loud squelch as it wrapped tighter. In a furious motion, he was pulled in, the girl continuing to laugh uncontrollably as the man screamed once more.

"Why... why aren't you laughing!? It's funny!" She cried, her teeth shining demonically as the tentacle tightened, a gagging noise coming out of the spy. She was enjoying this.

"Laugh with me!" She ordered, a second tentacle bursting out of the other side of her body, the whip-like appendage drilling straight through the man's chest in a spray of blood.

"**GAAAAAAAAHH!"** The man screamed as blood gushed from his wounds and his mouth.

The laughing never stopped.

"**LAUGH WITH ME!"** She screamed, anger now boiling in her voice. But the laughing still never stopped. Just after she said that, a third tentacle appeared and impaled him through the other side, another fresh spray of crimson liquid coating the room and the girl who was massacring him.

"Aggh... aha..." The spy weakly croaked, he was loosing himself quickly.

"No... don't leave me yet... _ehehe..._" Her giggles were dangerously sweet. "I won't want you to miss out on the funniest part!" She yelled, the laughter resuming as the tentacles began to move, pressing themselves outward from the wounds they inhabited. A sickening crunching sound echoed across the room as the man's chest and rips broke.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!"** He screamed in new pain, his eyes wide. "STOP IT! PLEASE!" He begged and begged as the pulling continued, the skin ripping around his torso as tears exploded from the white hot pain. "DON'T!"

"**I TOLD YOU TO LAUGH!"** She roared, bloodthirsty eyes shaking with adrenaline as her laughter was shriller than a banshee.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The man yelled, but it was too late, the tentacles had pulled enough.

In a gruesome display, Pain and Hidan watched the girl literally rip the man before them in half, down the middle. Blood showered across the room, the remains of the butchered corpse falling to the ground in a meaty heap. The girl was coated from head to toe in blood, her laughing never ceasing as she raised her hands, grasping at the victory she had obtained.

"...Was that necessary?" Pain merely asked as he looked to Hidan.

"...So... the get a little carried away." Hidan shrugged as he scratched his head. "It's no big deal though. They would not dare mutilate our target anyway. They've been ordered not to. However... anyone else that gets in their way... have free judgment."

"For your sake, you better hope they do not kill the boy and Jinchuriki. I would be most displeased with you if they were to make a mistake as grave as that. Because I can assure you, that I will make what we just saw here look like child's play compared to what I do to people who fail me...Am I clear?" Pain warned darkly.

Hidan had to admit, he felt himself gulp. "...Crystal." Normally, he did not deal with crap like that, but the look in Pain's eyes... was nothing to trifle with. Hidan would obey, and he would make sure to restrain the specimens a bit more, just in case.

Hidan turned as he looked back to the scene, but almost jumped when he saw the girl standing directly in front of them, through the glass, her eyes focused solely on Pain. She wasn't laughing, and she wasn't moving. Pain returned the gaze, his stance unfaltering as he looked her deeply with his eyes. She could not help but blink as she tilted her head. She looked confused.

"...You..." She whispered, her hand touching the glass as she watched him. She felt her fingers tremble as she continued to stare. "...Savior."

"What is she talking about Hidan?" He asked without breaking eye contact.

"You look like him." Hidan answered simply, noting the similar features. "...She can see that... but at the same time, she knows it isn't the right person...but it's not going to stop her from trying to hope. She's broken, but still clinging to the little hope she has. She was dead when we found her. There was no mind left to salvage. She's nothing but a tool, a weapon."

"Can she hear us?"

"No, but we can hear her."

"...Very well. Hidan, take care of your pet and get prepared for the next phase. We will need to make sure it goes according to plan."

"Yes Lord Pain." Hidan nodded as he looked back to the girl, then walked away. He would give her a few more minutes before he cleaned up her mess.

Nobody noticed the streams of tears the stained the girls cheeks, her eyes watery, and a fit of nervous giggles escaped her teeth as she stared at the spot where Pain just was.

* * *

The quiet pitter-patter of footsteps, accompanied by the loud clop of horse hooves echoed throughout the road to Konoha. A hooded figure walked next to a wagon, carried by a lone black horse, the figure's face covered by cloth and shadow, in which many would raise questions about it's identity, and where it had come from. However, it had been a rather foggy day out, and the sentries posted outside could only raise their brows as they watched the newcomer approach.

In a flash, guard's had surrounded the perimeter of the village, their hands ready to strike a possible intruder. Ever since Konoha's invasion in the past from Suna, and the infiltration of the two Akatsuki members, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame, security had been upgraded significantly. They were not willing to risk another invasion or espionage. Not if they could help it. They were under strict orders to question, and possibly apprehend any irregular visitors, if they lacked the proper authorization. There was no wiggle room for traveling merchants. If you had the papers, you were let in. If you didn't, it was either turn back, or die. Or worse, face the wrath of Lady Tsunade. Many did not test the first female Hokage.

"That's far enough." Called a voice from the gates, stopping the newcomer dead in it's tracks. Slowly, the hooded figure rose it's head, it's lips visible beneath the cowl. A small, but easily noticeable grin appeared over it's rather full lips. The guards instinctively tensed when they saw that, but they did not make their move. Nothing had been done yet, but they were poised to strike whenever they could.

"My oh my..." Said a rather smooth, yet shady sounding voice from the hooded man. "Never thought the benevolent Village Hidden in the Leaves, would give a simple messenger like me such a hard time. Heh, looks like the fighting really has changed this place, as it always does..." He shook his head softly. "...War changes us all."

"Stay were you are, don't move." A Chunin shouted out, jumping out towards the man, landing only a few feet away. "Reveal yourself, we won't hesitate to apprehend you if you do not comply." He spoke fiercely, but the hooded figure only shook his head, a light chuckle escaped his mouth. The Chunin felt a bead of sweat form on his brow as he looked to the figure, his heart racing slightly. Something about this man... bothered him. "I said reveal yourself. Who are you?"

The figure held out his hand, and the Chunin in front instantly entered a battle stance, ready to cut down this foe. However, with the free hand, the figure lowered the hood, revealing himself, as requested, an amused smile on his face.

"Neither enemy... nor friend." The newcomer answered.

The man had short, shaved, bleach blonde hair, dark, almost ebony colored skin, full lips, and a vicious looking scar that stretched across the left side of his head. A pair of thin glasses rested underneath his nose, and two earrings decorated both of his lobes. The man had an air of confidence, and a look of amusement plastered over his face.

"Now now, there's no reason to be hostile, friends." He responded coolly, adjusting the glasses over his nose. "There's nothing that I respect more than a man who does his job. I respect it." He said as he looked back to the guard in front of him, his grin widening, but his mouth was closed. "However, seems to be a bit much, don't you agree?" He said as he stretched his arms out.

"Not since the recent attacks a few years back," chimed in the Chunin, a slight gaze of relief present in his eyes. "We can't be too careful. Lady Tsunade's orders."

"Ah... that's right... the newly appointed Hokage... I heard quite a deal about her." He said with a cool laugh. "Never thought she'd be the type to scour behind the red tape. Seems like she's not exactly the most... socially acceptable when it comes to the people she cares about."

"Don't insult our leader." The Chunin spoke, his eyes tensing fiercely.

"Alright, alright, fair enough." The man said in a reassuring manner, nodding his head. "But... may I ask what you need of me, to pass through these beautiful gates? I must admit, I'm a rather busy man, time is short. I'd like to enter Konoha as quickly as I can. I have some rather, urgent business to attend to gentlemen."

"Authorization." The guard answered quietly, his patience thin.

"Auth... oh... ah!" He said as he snapped his fingers, remembering what he needed. "Ah, yes indeed. I do have what you need." He chuckled at his rhyme.

Without a second thought, the man clapped his hands together, looking directly at the guard, winking at him. "Gimme a moment to find it." The man then began to wave his hands back and forth slightly, as if he was doing a parlor trick, sprinkling his fingers as he did so, his head bopping in the rhythm. The guard only squinted at what the person was doing. He wasn't on guard, because he wasn't making any hand seals, just... waving his fingers like a magician.

"And here..." he said as his motions got a bit more gimmicky, a twinkle flashing in his eyes as he winked once more, "...it is!" He roared as his hands held nothing, shaking his hands in a "Ta-dah" pose. A small pause accompanied the setting, an awkward breeze of wind blowing past them.

The Chunin was unamused, he took a step closer.

"WAIT!" The man called out abruptly, his eyes tensing fiercely, his teeth gritting as he focused on something that wasn't there. The Chunin merely crossed his arms. He clearly did not have time to deal with a nut job. "...give it a few more seconds..." The man whispered, waving his hands almost frantically.

"HAH!" In a sudden burst of flame, a thin sheet of paper formed in his hands, an official seal pressed onto it. The trick... was a success. "There you go sir, there it is, clear as crystal, hot off the press. My authorization." He smiled proudly.

The Chunin could only gawk as the paper was produced, frantically grabbing it and examining it. No way this joker would have an official seal to enter the village. Nobody knew him or who he was. Was this a joke? However, after the Chunin read it over, his mouth widened slightly as he looked back to the man, the newcomer's grin wider than ever.

"I'm sure everything checks out, my good sir?" He chuckled as he wiped a trail of ashes off his hands, the embers still hot. He loved the look on the Chunin's face. It was priceless. Not many gawked like that. It was rather worth the travel. Perhaps he could meet more like this one?

"...It says that you're to meet with Lady Tsunade, and... these are authorized by the Fire Daiymo..!?"

"Yes indeed sir, it does say that." The man laughed, casually taking the authorization from the now stunned Chunin, the guards around them with bewildered looks themselves. "I believe... it says that I also am able to request a messenger, to announce my arrival to her. Gee... I wonder who I should pick." He smirked to the Chunin, a twinkle forming in his eye. "...You seem capable. I mean, after all, you were so adamant about your duty as a Shinobi, it wouldn't be right to shaft you out of some responsibility, don't you think?"

"I...uh... yes sir. Right away."

"Thank you sir, you've been most helpful." He closed his eyes cheerily, clapping his hands together. "Would you also mind having someone take care of my wagon? I have quite a bit of merchandise in there, you see, not only am I a messenger, but a merchant as well. You understand, I can't just leave it sitting there. Do you think you could get someone on that? I'd be happy to put in a good word for you." He opened his eyes, his gaze nothing but smug.

The guard only blinked as he nodded, and turned away from the man, acknowledging the request. "Yes sir, not a problem at all. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Not at all." He waved his hand, dismissing the issue.

"...May I ask, who will be seeing the Hokage today?"

"Drebin." The man smiled, revealing his teeth. "Just call me Drebin."

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes tightly as he sat in his room, his teeth clenching fiercely as the memories of the last mission haunted him. Sasuke... Sasuke had really tried to kill him. And he was weak. Naruto, after three years of training with a Sannin, Jiraya, stood no chance to bring him back, like had been hoping for years. It had been three years, and no progress was made. Nothing was done. Orochimaru got away, Sasuke didn't care he would be used as his next body... everything just seemed to go to hell. He punched his wall fiercely as he thought of it all, fuming in this inhuman anger.

But he wasn't angry at Sasuke, or Kabuto, and not even Orochimaru.

...He was angry at himself.

He gasped when suddenly he had heard a knock at his door, his pupils constricting from the shock. The fuming trance he had been in now gone. It was early in the morning, so he knew a visitor at this time was not something to be taken lightly. Calmly, he sighed as he walked towards the door, trying to purge any emotions that would give off a bad impression to his visitor. His hand twisted against the knob as he opened it slowly, peaking out for a moment, but opened it fully when he realized it was okay.

Naruto blinked a bit as he saw what it was, his shock clearly present on his face. It was a Konoha ANBU. Not often did they send out messages. "Naruto Uzumaki, Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you, she expects you to be at her office in no less than thirty minutes." The voice of the ANBU was strict, and to the point, like they were trained. He merely stood and waited for Naruto's response, the patience emanating from the mask like a quiet waterfall.

The blonde nodded, his bewilderment clear. Not often, was he summoned by Grandma herself. This sounded serious. "Sure, I'll be there." He acknowledged the ANBU. The ANBU bowed respectfully, then rose a finger to his face and vanished in a puff of smoke, as they so often did. Naruto stood carefully after the little display, his thoughts whirring in his head like a crazy machine. Whatever he was being summoned for, it excited him. Did they have more information on Sasuke? Was this another big mission? He smiled as ran to his shower to get ready for the day.

* * *

"...So, tell me, Mr. Drebin... how exactly did you obtain all of this information?" Tsunade's voice was soft, but stern, the pressure of it pounding into man who sat in front of her, clearly not amused by the attitude that this man gave off. It was true, he did pay his respects, but Tsunade was getting sick of the smug look on his face. She wanted to smear it off. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Well my Lady," He purred casually, interlocking his fingers as he sat cross legged in his chair, "we Shinobi have our ways... as you so well know." He tilted his head respectfully. "However, some of us are a bit more sneaky than others. We know how to get around, we know who to speak to, it's a social business." He chuckled as he adjusted his black overcoat. He was wearing a pair of tan cargo pants, black boots, and fingerless gloves with metal plates attached just below the knuckles. Oddly enough, there was no sign of a Hirate on him whatsoever.

Tsunade picked up on that rather quickly. "I see you aren't wearing any identification. Tell me, how can I trust a shadow like you with the information you've given me? Fire Daiymo seal or not, I'm not going to risk my ninja with possibly false information. You know as well as I do that that is extremely bad for business."

Drebin chuckled. "Very true my Lady,"

"Stop calling me that."

"...Fair enough." He whispered, a look of distaste over the man as he blinked a bit. "Hokage-sama," he chimed in, his grin back.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"I do understand that you are in a very important position. Your ninja are not something you wish to risk. I get it, it's what separates Konoha-nin from the others. However," His voice turned serious, deeper, his eyes reflecting the gravity of what he was talking about. "When it comes to the Akatsuki, you're completely in the dark. I know Konoha has had their squabbles with them recently, it's been circulating like wildfires. You know, that as well as I do, that I am the best lead you have. The information I've given you, whether you question it or not, is better than what you had before. If I were able to convince the Fire Daiymo to approve my journey to your office, then perhaps that should give you some indication that I mean what I am talking about." He leaned in a bit, non imposingly, but to assert his seriousness.

"And you know, as well as I do, that your Jinchuriki is at a constant risk with them. The gravity of what I have told you, is a clear warning in regards to Naruto Uzumaki."

"That may be," She leered back, standing tall, glaring fiercely to Drebin, "but how am I supposed to believe that you've infiltrated the Akatsuki, stole their Intel, and brought it back here? You realize how suicidal that is?"

"Trust me, I have my ways." He whispered, pointing to the scar scraped against his skull. Tsunade blinked as she saw that. "Look, I can't go into further details. I've been ordered as much to give you the information. You can take it as you will, I won't stop you from making your decisions, but look, we've seen what happens when Shinobi ignore warnings. Things tend to get messy."

"Is that a threat?" She growled dangerously.

"Not from me, it ain't." He responded coolly. "I don't deal with your war affairs, I only pass the information. I can assure you that nobody on my side wants to attack your village, but it's never been wise to underestimate the Akatsuki. Your best men have been crippled, and killed by one of them. I believe he even massacred an entire clan on his own?"

Tsunade stared him down. Her trust was waning, but Drebin made very good points. Team Yamato had failed their last mission with Sasuke. If they couldn't take down their own, what chance did they fare against these new threats that Drebin had told her about?

"...Very well. You've been heard." She spoke begrudgingly, her gaze still locked to Drebin's. A quiet chuckle escaped Drebin's lips as he heard that, his smile returning.

"Not trying to cause any problems ma'am, just trying to prevent them."

"Understood. You will remain here and tell Naruto this information of yours when he gets here. After that, you get out of my sight. I have a lot of paperwork I need to file now."

"No problem."

* * *

Naruto walked to the Hokage's doors, and opened them quietly, slowly walking in, a look of curiosity present on his face. "Grandma Tsunade?" He called in as he looked to her desk. She nodded in acknowledgment. "What's up?"

"Naruto have a seat, there's some things that we need to bring to your attention." She pointed the brush in her hand at the seat next to Drebin, who's gaze was fixed on Naruto the entire time. Her voice was a bit frustrated, but nothing that Naruto had not heard before. He nodded in response, walking to the chair and sitting down, his eyes moving to Drebin's as the newcomer's gaze unfaltering.

"Uh... hello?" Naruto asked, a bit taken back from Drebin's gaze.

"Naruto, this is Drebin." She answered for him, not looking to the two as she worked. "He's given us some rather interesting information, pertaining to you, In regards to your recent involvements with the Akatsuki. He'll be taking it from here." She may not have seemed like she was paying attention, but everyone knew that ninja like her could multitask like their lives depended on it.

"Mr. Uzumaki..." Drebin's voice trailed off, smiling brightly to the young Jinchuriki. "Quite an honor to meet you." He said as he held out his hand. Naruto rose a brow. Nobody had ever said anything like that before to him, and frankly, it kind of bothered him.

"Er... hi." He answered awkwardly, shaking his hand barely.

Drebin chuckled at the response. "It's all right, I can understand it. Anyway, let's get down to business, shall we?" He said as he locked his fingers together again, the lenses of his glasses reflecting the light, in which it gave Naruto a similar vibe from Kabuto. It was very hard to trust this man.

"What are you here to tell me?" Naruto asked as he took in the man's features.

"I'm here to tell you that you're being hunted." He spoke rather bluntly, causing Naruto to double take.

"Say what?" Naruto asked almost immediately. "You mean by the Akatsuki? Yeah... I already knew that. They tried to tell take me away a few years ago."

"No, that was merely a mission." He said as he wove his finger. Naruto was a bit put off by that. How did this man know about that? "This time... it's a hunt." He spoke darkly, causing the blonde to blink.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got a group of beasts trying to find you Naruto. Their skill, and dedication to the hunt, rivals that of even Kakashi Hatake. And I believe you know, that that says a lot about your situation." He spoke clearly as he kept his gaze focused on Naruto's.

"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked, sweat forming on his brow. The fact that these... beasts as he called them, were supposedly on the same level as Kakashi, brought legitimate fear in the pit of his stomach. "Why are they hunting me?"

"They're known as the BNB Squad." Drebin added coolly, his face serious, and devoid of emotion. "They're a group of synchronized Kunoichi, that immerse themselves in their targets lives, devoting themselves to nothing but your capture." Drebin adjusted his glasses, but once again, his eyes never left Naruto's. "They aren't capable of seeing reason, they've been programmed to ignore basic human morale. Unlike your Akatsuki friends, they have nothing to lose."

Naruto gasped slightly. "...You still didn't answer me why though..."

"Why? They've been brainwashed... that's why." Naruto felt a chill run down his spine. "We aren't dealing with stable minded, balanced ninja. No, these women have been broken, built up, and broken again... to serve only one purpose. Capturing you. They think, that if capturing you, and bringing you to their masters, that they will be healed of all the sins that they have committed, and free of their harsh memories that plague them to this day. You're their salvation... their Messiah."

"Who's done this to them? Who's told them to capture me?!" Naruto yelled, jumping from his seat. Why he was so scared... he did not know for sure. Perhaps it was the fact that they've been reduced to nothing but mindless drones, incapable of seeing reason. Haku was a tool, used... but he still had a shred of humanity left in him. Even the Akatsuki... they at least had a larger goal. These people... we're obsessed... The Akatsuki...

"Who do you think? Who do you think wants you? I'm almost certain you know the answer to that."

He did... and it bothered him profusely. He knew the Akatsuki were evil... but this just sounded barbaric.

"...Can you tell me anything about them, what I need to do?"

"That's what I am here for." Drebin whispered as he clapped Naruto on his shoulder, standing up next to him. "...Relax, take your seat again. This will go by much easier if you just take it all in slowly. I promise, we'll make sure you are prepared to deal with them. Trust me on that."

For some reason, even as shady as the man seemed, Naruto relaxed. The confidence this man gave off was toxic. Both of them sat back down.

"Now... what you need to know about these Kunoichi... is that there are four of them. Each of them possessing their own unique Jutsus... and Kekkei Genkai." Kekkei Genkai... that was a problem to deal with. Naruto knew first hand how annoying they were, and how difficult it was to combat it. Haku, Gaara, and Sasuke all floated into his mind as he thought that. "They aren't pushovers... each one of them at least of Jonin caliber." It was just getting worse.

"And deep inside of them... rests a beast."

"A what?" Naruto asked, his heart racing, his eyes wide. "You mean a-"

"No." Drebin interrupted, his face calm. "None of that Jinchuriki shit. There aren't any more tailed beasts. If this were the case, why would the Akatsuki even be using them in the first place? They'd extract them, and move on with their day. Simple as that." Naruto had to admit, he was a bit relieved to hear that.

"But that doesn't make these Kunoichi any less dangerous. These beasts... are beasts of burden. Part of their emotions... dark figments that have assimilated themselves into their hearts. It's what makes them as ruthless and bloodthirsty as they are. The worst thing is... they created them themselves. No amount of Jutsu or persuasion can cause someone to transform into a monster. No... if one allows themselves to give into the fury, pain, and sorrow that dwells within... they turn into the things they hate the most... and that's what makes them so useful. They aren't just tools, they're animals."

Tsunade was listening quietly, catching on from the dark vibes the conversation was getting off. ...She knew exactly what Drebin was talking about.

"Their names are; Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, and Screaming Mantis." Drebin decided to let those names sink in.

"...Each one of them are predators, beasts of prey..." Naruto added.

"Now you're catching on." Drebin smiled, impressed with the boy's intelligence. "And each one of those names should indicate what you may be going up against. They... take themselves rather literally, if that's any hint."

"...I see." Naruto whispered, sighing to himself.

"What I can tell you now, is that they will not kill you. I can promise you that. They aren't going to break orders. It's not who they are, or ever will be. Anyone with you however, allies, passerby's, enemies... they wont hesitate to slaughter, they've been granted that freedom. Trust me, you don't want to see what they can do."

"How can I prepare for this?" Naruto asked, his teeth baring fiercely. "I'm not a coward, but from what you are saying, is that I need to train, and get stronger, but how can I prepare against a Kekkei Genkai? How will I know what to do?"

"Hey kid, I said relax." Drebin smiled, but Naruto wasn't convinced. Drebin picked up on it and sighed. "Look, I know quite a bit about these Kunoichi, I won't let you go into the battlefield without some knowledge. That ain't how I roll. I do know for a fact that we have a little bit of time before they will be dispatched to hunt you. In the meantime, you can train with your Sensei, and I will gather more information to help you against the BNB's. I'm your ally Naruto, I've been ordered to keep you alive, and well informed."

Naruto didn't seem very convinced. Things never went to plan, especially if you were a ninja. He knew that for a fact, but he nodded.

Drebin smiled. "Keep the chin up pal. You'll need it. I gotta jet though, need to organize a few things. I'll be seeing you in the village." He then looked to Tsunade. "Milady," He said with a bow. Drebin then made his way to the door and opened it, but stopped himself, and turned. Slowly, he looked to Naruto, a grin smeared on his face.

"Eye," He said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Have," He said as he clenched his fist.

"You." He said as he pointed to Naruto, winking to him slyly.

In a poof of smoke, Drebin was gone.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Hey all! Decided to come at you with something different! To all my current readers, good to see you! And to all my new readers, welcome! Thank you for reading the first chapter in this modified crossover of Naruto and Metal Gear Solid. (MGS4 to be precise.) I got this idea at work, and I thought, "Hey, if people like it, then sweet!" I don't know, I kind of thought that it would be interesting to see Naruto face an enemy he doesn't have a lot of experience with, the psychological factors are huge.

Not many have done a crossover such as this, and I'd be more than willing to combine to well known series together, and see what happens. So far, those are the only Metal Gear characters that I will incorporate. A Naruto version of anyone else could possibly get a bit redundant. As such, I thought Drebin settled for a suitable support role.

I have some very unique ideas for the Beauties, so please get ready to read when I post the next chapter. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review, and favorite and follow if you wish to see what happens next!

**-BLAD3s7**


	2. Preparation

******Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or Metal Gear Solid. Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and ViZ Media, and Metal Gear Solid is owned by Konami and Hideo Kojima.

* * *

**The Beauty Within**

* * *

_This Story takes place after the Sasuke and Sai arc, and is set before the Hidan and Kakuzu arc._

**Chapter 2: **Preparation

* * *

A fresh breeze of wind blew through Naruto's hair as he stared at a small piece of paper in his hand. Or, two now _smaller _pieces of paper. Halves, to be precise. He felt a new connection, a new direction. He felt his chakra coarse through his body in new ways. Swelling feelings of pride and confidence flooded through the young teenager as the new revelation inspired him.

"Your chakra's nature, is wind."

Naruto blinked as Kakashi's words impacted his soul, a euphoric flow tingling his spine as a grin formed on his face.

"...Awesome."

After hearing the words of warning from their new acquaintance, Drebin, Naruto had sought the advice from his old teacher, Kakashi. It wasn't long before the teacher and student were back at the old training grounds, covering another lesson. This time however, it was a lesson Naruto would have never expected. It was what had set the barrier between him, and Sasuke.

Nature Manipulation.

It wasn't a concept Naruto had understood at first, but after a few careful explanations from Kakashi, Naruto had finally grasped it. Kakashi himself had an element as well, Lightning being his affinity. The possibility one having two elements was mentioned, but not everyone had that capability. It all depended on the user, and what their chakra was in tune with.

"Yes, it is." Another voice had chimed in, adding on to Naruto's previous amazement.

Lazily, Kakashi looked to the voice. He blinked when he realized who it was. "So, we finally meet." The silver-haired Shinobi breathed.

"You got it, Kakashi." Said a smug voice that Naruto had recognized from before.

"Drebin?" Naruto asked with curiosity, his eyebrows raising in slight shock.

"Yeah, it's me." He said with a smug grin as he dropped from the tree he was standing in, his overcoat flapping outward from the landing. He landed in a cat-like position, with his legs stretched back, his knees bent, and his arms bowed. Kakashi thought it looked similar to a track stance. After a slight pause, Drebin's head rose, his trademark smile plastered over his face. Kakashi wasn't amused.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kakashi asked as he pivoted his stance in Drebin's direction, his eyes barely open, a small twinge of attitude lacing his words.

"Nah, I'm good." Drebin chuckled as he walked towards them, his hands waving slightly with his steps. He had a small bit of swagger to his walk, a very unusual trait for a Shinobi. If anyone didn't know better, they wouldn't have even guessed Drebin _was _a Shinobi. "Though, I couldn't help but overhear your little lesson. It's got me intrigued, if I do say so myself. Kakashi-sensei, would you mind if I gave my own advice, for his training?"

Kakashi didn't blink. "If you feel the compulsion to do so, then be my guest." He said as he instinctively adjusted his hirate, the metal glinting along the leaf shape design that was etched in to it. Despite the attitude, Kakashi was a bit interested to see what this newcomer was made of.

"I appreciate it." Drebin said with a smile, and a friendly nod. He then looked towards Naruto, his glasses shining through the lenses as he approached him. "Now... the elements, as you've been told, reflect on what our own chakra is in tune with. Each person's affinity, is unique."

Drebin held out his hand to Naruto, which slowly formed into a fist. "Some don't know why we have certain affinities, but people often speculate that it may have something to do with our personalities. But, that's just a theory. Take it whatever way you like." Suddenly, Drebin's fingers snapped, and in the second after the snap, a small flame was burning at the end of one of his middle finger.

Naruto gasped as an ember trickled by, a small puff of smoke forming at the sudden ignition. He watched the display with wide eyes. He had seen fire formed from Jutsu's, and other methods... but never just out of thin air. He felt his pupils shake with excitement as Drebin casually held his hand to Naruto.

"That, my friend, is my element." Drebin purred casually as he pulled the hand back, but as he did, a small trickle of flame moved to another finger, a small blaze floating just above it, flickering dully. And eventually, all five fingers on Drebin's right hand soon had floating flames, similar to a candle, their glow illuminating the man's face. "However, it takes a lot of training, and lots of patience to master your own element, or elements, if you're lucky enough."

Suddenly, all the fires that were dancing on Drebin's fingers soon formed into a small, palm sized ball. "And the possibilities..." He boasted, his eyes never once leaving Naruto's. Drebin's hand then suddenly clenched into a fist, causing Naruto to gasp. When he did though, something strange happened. A small puff of steam seeped through Drebin's fingers, evaporating into the air quickly. "...are endless."

"...Steam.." Naruto spoke, barely moving his mouth. "That means... water."

"Mhmm..." Drebin smiled toothily. "You got it. You're a sharp kid Naruto."

Kakashi had to admit, Drebin knew what he was talking about. "Nicely done." He said as he walked next to Naruto's new friend. "I couldn't have said it better."

"Yeah well, it only takes a small demonstration to mold the minds of our peers." He said silkily as he looked to Kakashi. "I wouldn't have doubted your teachings, I just kind of felt obligated to give him my version. With all due respect."

"No offense taken." Kakashi blinked. "Where did you say you're from again?" He titled his head as he said that.

Drebin chuckled as he closed his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets. He slowly glanced back to Kakashi. "Let's not distract the boy from his lesson now, shall we?"

Kakashi didn't budge. "I'm curious."

Drebin frowned, he should have expected this kind of tenacity from him. "Look, it's not in my mission to let you, or anyone else know where I'm from. It's not important, I've already discussed this with Tsunade."

"Really? Why is it such a secret?"

"To protect the identity of my client. That's why." Drebin hissed.

Kakashi stared Drebin down, and Drebin in turn, returned the glance. Both men glared for about a minute or two, before Kakashi finally closed his eyes, sighing to himself. Naruto had watched the whole exchange. He wasn't sure what would happen. It was true that Drebin was here to help, but there were quite a bit of shady details on the guy. He didn't even have a village.

"Fair enough." Kakashi said through the sigh, but his eyes intensified when they opened again. "I'm just looking out for Naruto here. I know he can normally take care of himself... but if anything were to happen, I'd be right there with him. I hope you understand that." The Jonin purred, matching Drebin himself in his smugness. As he said that, Kakashi slowly grazed a thumb over his headband, the location of his Sharingan directly beneath it, his ultimate weapon.

Drebin picked up on this, and he could not suppress the fear the bubbled in his stomach slightly. He picked up on the hint. Slowly, he pulled out a white handkerchief from his coat. He shook it gently in the wind, facing Kakashi, then wiping a small trail of sweat that had formed on his forehead. "Yeah... I got it." He he answered with another sigh and a grin, putting the handkerchief away. "No problem."

"Good." Kakashi responded quietly, his hand moving away from his headband. "Glad we understand each other, Mr. Drebin."

The wave of tension that had grown had slowly subsided, but things were still a little quiet, as everyone wasn't quite sure what to say.

Drebin was the one to break the tension. "So yeah, anyway Naruto, I've come to give you some more information on the situation I had mentioned to you before. No doubt, you've heard it too Kakashi, so I don't really need to explain myself?" He asked as he turned to the silver haired ninja, Kakashi responding with a gentle nod. He had heard all of it from Tsunade.

"Very well then." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. "Here Naruto, take this." Drebin chimed as he handed Naruto the package, his grin returning. "I have a feeling this will help you out quite a bit."

Naruto quietly took the envelope, looking to Kakashi beforehand. It was true that he was capable of making his own choices, but Kakashi always seemed to know best. Kakashi nodded once more, giving him the okay. Naruto had been pretty silent for the past few minutes as Kakashi and Drebin had spoken. For some reason, when those two talked, he felt like he just existed in the background, even though they were both talking about him. Normally he would appreciate the support, but perhaps this whole hunting situation, with him being the prey, had the boy a bit on edge.

With a subtle tear, Naruto ripped open the envelope, peeking inside. He realized there was no paper inside, but a device instead. The blonde held his palm open to the opened envelope, and dumped the contents into his hand. A small earpiece fell into his palm, no bigger than the size of a penny.

"A radio?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. "What would I need with this?"

"That," Drebin asked as he pointed to the device in the boy's hand, "Is how we are going to keep in touch. It's a special communicator, it stimulates the small bones of your ear when you receive audio. No one but you will be able to hear it."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as he held the device between his fingers now, trying to get a better look. "Will I be able to talk back, or just listen?"

"Oh, you can respond, no problem." He chuckled. "It uses the sounds produced from you though to send a message. Any outside noise is canceled, because it relies on your vibrations for sending sound. Pretty slick eh?" He smiled as he crossed his arms. "Designed that little gadget myself. We'll just call it a codec for now. Nice and simple."

"A codec huh?" Naruto said as he slid it into his right ear. It slipped in nice and snug, but it was not uncomfortable at all. "Wow, I barely even feel it." He smiled. His sound in that ear didn't feel muffled either. Convenience, and comfort. That was a nice touch.

"Like a glove eh?" He chuckled once more. "Another interesting perk about that little device is that it doesn't require any battery to operate. No, this codec charges itself from the residual chakra that your body naturally produces. You don't need to strain yourself to keep it on, and it won't drain you whatsoever, while also maintaining crystal clear sound and signal."

"...How come you haven't try to market this to others?" Kakashi asked with curiosity. "Seems very useful. I bet you could make a lot of money with that."

"It's a little prototype of mine." Drebin smirked, amused by Kakashi's question. "We can call this a field test. I sell many things, but this one's too new to go on the market. Gotta make sure it works perfectly before I even think about selling. I'm not a big fan of refunds, if you catch my drift."

"How will we talk to each other?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms, still not noticing the device in his ear.

"Whenever you receive a call, your codec will beep. When that happens, push the SELECT button." Drebin spoke as he closed his eyes, clearly lost in the the moment.

"The what?" Naruto asked with a look of complete confusion plastered over his face. "SELE-"

"Oh! Hold up, my bad." Drebin's eyes widened. "Nah nah, that's for something else. Sorry bout that." He said as he cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed about what he had said earlier. "What I meant to say, was that whenever you hear the codec beeping, to answer the call, place two fingers to the side of your ear, and the call will commence. However, due to it being only a prototype, the calls will only be one way, you dig?"

"One way, so you mean I can't call you, but you can call me?" Naruto asked as he scratched his head.

"Exactly." Drebin nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Think of it as a fail-safe. If an enemy were to get a hold of that little gadget, he/she won't be able to find out where your support is from, giving you an advantage. Also, I don't want you calling me to chat. When you get a call, expect nothing but info, or business. I won't waste your time."

"...Alright." Naruto stated quietly as he put his fingers to his ear, testing the motion. Easy enough. "Thanks."

"You got it." Drebin said as he pointed to Naruto in acknowledgment. "That'll come in handy, just you wait. I promise." He said as he wiped the tip of his nose proudly. "But, that's not all I've come to talk to you about. I've got some Intel on one of your predators. If my source is correct, _she_ should be the first one to attack you, based on the information relayed to me."

Naruto's attention peaked, his eyes shooting back to Drebin's as he clenched his fists. "Tell me."

Drebin nodded. "My pleasure." He closed his eyes as he placed his fist under his chin. "I suppose the real question is though... where to begin..." He trailed off as he paced for a bit. Naruto waited, patiently, as Drebin paced. He didn't want to rush it, but it felt a little annoying to see Drebin continuously pace like that.

"Okay, got it." Drebin finally stopped, catching his fist with one of his hands. "We can start from here."

Drebin cleared his throat. "...Laughing Octopus, should be the first person you shall be coming into contact with. Based on her psychological data, she was the most able minded Shinobi at the group of the time I received my report. Admittedly, a rather unfortunate circumstance. She ranked as one of the most deadly, at least from what I remember."

Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head. "...Well great."

Drebin chuckled. "Hey, life's never easy kid. You can ask me, and I'm sure as shit certain that Mr. Kakashi here has a few stories he can tell.

Kakashi merely snorted in response.

"Anyway, Laughing Octopus is a Shinobi that focuses on joy, and laughter, as her name suggests. Her actions cause her to smile, and relish the acts that she performs. This makes her brutal, and unpredictable. She enjoys deception, and catching her opponents off guard with her tricks, and enjoys the brutality of her kills with no hesitation, all while laughing the entire time. Truly, a beast you might say." He added coolly.

Naruto nodded, taking all the new information in.

"She uses a special Kekkei Genkai, which allows her to rapidly reproduce the water and minerals in her body, to create a special substance, that she regards to as, _**Ink**_."

"Ink?" Naruto asked, blinking somewhat. "You mean like Sai?"

Kakashi chimed in. "I don't think so. Sai uses his ink to draw and uses his chakra to make them fight for him. I'm pretty sure this person does not have the time, or talent to utilize that ability."

"Correct." Drebin nodded. "Octopus uses her Ink as her main method of Jutsu. She can use it as a weapon, to create clones, a method of defense... it's an incredibly versatile substance, unique only to her clan. She manipulates two natures, Water and Earth. And as such, she does have the capability to use other jutsus, but she prefers to stick to her special concoction."

Naruto nodded, this was sounding hard. He could only imagine what she could do with this ink.

"However, her most deadly ability, is the use of camouflage. Coating herself with ink, Octopus can take on the colors, and even textures of the environment that surrounds her. It allows her to hide in plain sight, which is a new approach to Shinobi stealth. She could be anywhere, and even right in front of you, and you would not be even able to tell. That is, unless you were looking hard enough. But I doubt you'll be wanting to play I-Spy when in the middle of combat. My advice, don't let her out of your sight when you find her. Things can get ugly."

"Can't I feel her charka though?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"Good question, but alas, you cannot." Drebin said with a smirk. "The ink is special, and it dampens the charka that wafts off her body, giving her the element of surprise. You'll be having to go back to your Ninja roots with this one Naruto. The head on approach, won't work on her. You'll need to play her game. A game of stealth, deception, and cunning."

"But who's to say I'm going to be alone? I can have my friends back me up, can't I?"

"Of course you can." Drebin acknowledged. "You'll need it. However, I'm afraid that will only give Octopus an advantage, at least, when it comes to this ability."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, slightly confused.

"This is where things get difficult." Drebin responded darkly. "Not only can she use the ink to camouflage, but she can also use it transform her appearance."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "What?" An ominous weight dropped into the pit of his stomach.

"That's right. And unlike a normal transformation jutsu, her transformation isn't just an illusion. The ink creates a second layer of skin over hers, in which it morphs her body to emulate even the finest of details. A decoy, a beacon of deception. Even her chakra, and even her voice is altered, to rival that of which she copies. An _almost _flawless imitation."

"Almost flawless?" Naruto asked as he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Despite all the smoke and mirrors, Octopus cannot emulate a person perfectly. She can get a feel for their personality, but that's it. Only a feel. Certain ticks, or things that only you would know about that person, will prove invaluable when facing her. You better know your friends Naruto, otherwise, you'll be punished for it. She most likely knows quite a bit about you, so be prepared. Nothing is more humiliating than being fooled by another ninja."

Naruto could only gape at Drebin. Suddenly... this felt a lot harder than it did before. All these abilities... with just one Kekkei Genkai? That doesn't even include what other abilities she has. And transforming into someone else? How would he deal with that?

"...Why... why is she doing this?"

"...Her emotions have been toyed with Naruto." Drebin said quietly after a small pause. "...all of them have been, but her's... hell, she's been brainwashed to enjoy it. Whatever she does, she laughs at, and immerses herself in the moment. Like I said... you aren't dealing with a human being here. They're beasts, and that's all they will be. They're beyond saving."

Naruto's eyes twitched as he heard that. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that whatever you see these Kunoichi to be, they won't be human, at least not on the inside, and they cannot go back." Drebin repeated, his face calm and serious, his eyes unwavering at the words he just spoke.

Naruto felt a small wind blow between them, the slips of paper in which he had used to test his element, blowing away. "..How do you know that?" He breathed through closed lips, his mouth barely moving.

Kakashi intervened this time, stepping forward. "...Remember our battle with Haku and Zabuza, Naruto?"

Naruto cringed at the thought, his teeth gritting slightly, his mind trying not to remember... but it was inevitable. "...Yeah, I do."

"Think about that." Kakashi added, his eyes focusing in on Naruto's. The atmosphere grew heavy, and both felt the wind pick up, their hair blowing softly in the wind. It wasn't a memory that members of Team 7 liked to think about. Despite the hardships that that mission had, and while it was a success, all of them felt a bit of regret towards it. "Haku said so himself that he was a weapon, nothing more, nothing less. He was Zabuza's, and he followed him to the end. That's what many Shinobi have been lead to believe." Kakashi whispered, closing his eyes. "It may not be our way, but that does not mean that it's not the way of someone else."

Naruto's eyes were covered by shadow, his fists shaking. So... it would be like Haku all over again.

Drebin listened carefully, looking between the two as they spoke, his face soft. His arms were still crossed, but he could not help but lower his head in respect. "...It's not that romantic of a profession for others... being a ninja."

The blonde remained quiet, the chill of wind shivering down his spine as he listened. A disturbing thought brewed in the back of his mind. Sasuke. He felt his eyes sting with emotion.

Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing quietly to himself. He knew what Naruto was thinking about. "Naruto, that doesn't mean everyone. People can change... I've seen it myself." He whispered quietly, his mind going back to his own past, remembering his old friend. "They can just be lead astray sometimes. Not everyone is like Haku."

Drebin shook his head. "But these beasts, they won't hesitate. They'll do whatever they can to get the mission done. As I said before, they've been led to believe that you are their savior, and they'll do whatever they can to reach that salvation. You cannot let yourself be fooled by their emotions. It's what makes them strong, and deadly. Trust me on this one. If you want to stay alive, you'll do what you can to stop them, and _end _their suffering."

Naruto's eyes shot up, his mouth wide.

"You want me to kill them?"

"Naruto, I'm saying this right now. When you face them, you won't get the chance to escape, or hide. They will hunt you, no matter what, without stopping." Drebin cemented, his eyes as serious as ever. "If you value your life, and the lives of who you care about, you'll end them. End their own suffering. Grant them that, and I assure you, it will do more for them than you know."

Kakashi stepped in once more. "I'm afraid, judging from what Drebin has told us, that he's right." He sighed. "I know you don't like to kill, and I know that you persuaded Gaara in the past... but sometimes people are beyond words. Despite what Gaara was going through, he had support, he had family, and he was willing to accept that, because he wasn't completely lost. These kuniochi though... have been brainwashed by the Akatsuki. You'll need a miracle I'm afraid, to change their minds."

Drebin nodded. "And if they did fail, and you let them live, think about what The Akatsuki would do to them. You saw what they're capable of. You know how they extracted Gaara's beast and left him to die. Just imagine how they treat failure. I'll tell you this Naruto, it ain't pretty, and it's worse than you can imagine. Not to mention what they could do to your friends..."

Naruto screamed, his teeth baring fiercely. **"SO FINE THEN!"** He roared, his pupils thinning and growing vertically, resembling that of his beast inside. "I'll do it! I'll kill every single one of them! Is that what you're saying I have to do!?"

Drebin merely rose a brow, but Kakashi stepped in first, his eyes fierce, scolding.

"Naruto! Enough!"

The tone that Kakashi had used, was rare, and it shocked the young Jinchuriki, causing him to gasp, the rage that had swelled inside of him quelling. "Kakashi-sensei.."

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, I get it. I know you do whatever you can to stick to your way, believe me, I respect that. I really do." Kakashi's voice was still stern, but calmer now. "But what Drebin is trying to tell you is true. You risk a lot by avoiding a kill with these people. They cannot be reasoned with. I've dealt with similar people, obsessed by their mission that it blinds them to what makes us human. It's dangerous to leave them alive."

Naruto closed his eyes, turning his head away, breaking eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi blinked when he saw that, somewhat hurt.

"Naruto..." He breathed.

Naruto felt his lips quiver, and his shoulders shake. Despite the years of training he did with Jiraiya, he felt like a weak little kid right now. Vulnerable, and unable to make up his mind.

"Sensei... I'm sorry." Naruto whispered, his breath choking up a bit. "I've just... never had to do this before. I've never wanted to. I mean... with the Akatsuki it's different, I felt no hesitation fighting them. It felt right, like I was doing the right thing."

"You were..." Kakashi consoled, his eyes returning to Naruto's.

"But these.. beasts, they don't have a choice with what they are doing. They were used... it just... makes me so angry that someone would do that to someone.." He cringed. "How come people treat others like animals!?"

Kakashi remained silent for, his eyes closing softly. "...Because people don't understand that there is more to life than power and being selfish. People think that others just need to be used. They don't believe in friendship, growth, or even love. They think the world is theirs to take, and they crush everyone else in their way." He said as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, causing the boy to look up to him, fresh tears welling in the blonde's eyes.

"I..." Naruto stuttered.

"But it's up to people like us, to set the example." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "It's up to us to do the right thing, even though it seems like everyone else is doing the opposite. It's up to us... to change the world."

"Even if... I have to kill them?"

Kakashi sighed once more. "...Yes. You can do what you can Naruto... but if all else fails... you need to do the merciful thing, and set the example."

Naruto's eyes shook, his blue ones locking with Kakashi's black eyes. Finally, the boy closed them and nodded. "...I understand."

A small wind picked up, and Kakashi's smile grew as he looked down to his student. He felt his heart warm, and grow as he looked to the former knucklehead. "Naruto... I'm proud of you. After all these years, you've changed. You're no longer a boy anymore. You've grown into a great man, I'm glad to see that. You've stayed true to who you are, and that's what matters the most. I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

Naruto smiled, his teeth showing as he looked to Kakashi. Naruto never had a father, but between Jiraiya, and Kakashi, they were the closest thing he had, and for one of the first times in his life, he felt fortunate.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

Drebin chuckled from the background, letting the two have their moment. "Well I'll be," He said as he smugly took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "That was quite the moment there. You guys are alright."

Naruto smiled. A bit embarrassed, but Drebin was growing on him. "Sorry I yelled at you Drebin, I didn't mean it."

"We're cool Naruto." He smiled shaking his head. "No need to apologize. I understand perfectly. Like your sensei said, you've got a good head on your shoulders. In fact, I've got a wee bit more faith in you." He said as he clenching his fingers together. "Stay sharp, you can do this. Believe it."

Naruto felt himself blink at the last phrase, but merely shook it off with a smile, nodding. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime. But right now, you gotta get back to your training with Kakashi here. Gotta stay frosty for what comes ahead. But I'll give you a call soon. Be sure to keep that in your ear, I'll be annoyed if you don't answer my calls."

Drebin turned away and began to walk off towards the trees, his overcoat flapping in the wind. Yet, with an almost thematic way of doing so, he stopped, spun around and took a knee, his head facing low, and his left arm spread out from behind. Slowly, his head rose. Afterward, he locked eyes with Naruto, pointed two fingers towards his own, clenched his fist, and then pointed those fingers to Naruto, his cocky grin never once leaving his face.

_Eye, Have, You._

In a burst of speed, Drebin shot towards the trees, and vanished without a trace.

Kakashi watched the whole time, but merely shrugged after it was over.

"Okay then... let's begin."

* * *

A girl, about Naruto's age, stood at the entrance of a cave. She was covered from her neck down in a glossy black substance, but it looked similar to a spandex suit. She had short, wavy blonde hair, and cool blue eyes. Her eyes were closed, her fingers twitching, and her breathing soft.

"Well, that's the quietest you have been in a while." Said a voice from behind.

The girl's eyes opened slowly as she looked to the forest ahead of her, a faint grin forming on her face.

The voice was a male's, and it had a confident tone to it. He stepped quietly from behind, then to the front of her. He had slicked back white hair, a black robe with clouds on it with a pronounced colar, and black ninja sandals. His head was tilted, and a toothy grin present on his face.

"So, you're finally ready, eh Octopus?"

The girl merely giggled, her grin widening.

"Good." He smiled as he turned away, looking towards the trees. "I think you know the mission, it's been fairly easy to tell that you do."

Another giggle was heard as response, the laugh sounding more and more sinister.

"Excellent. And you know that failure... is not an option. Correct?"

There was no response.

"Hm?" Hidan asked, a tinge off annoyance in his voice. "I didn't catch that Octopus. Tell me, do you understand?" He asked as he faced her.

The girl was merely not making eye contact, and her face gave off the impression that her mind was elsewhere.

"Octopus!"

Suddenly, she gasped, making eye contact again, her smile widening, a quiet laugh escaping her teeth.

"Do you understand?" He breathed, his patience thinning.

Octopus nodded, rather excitedly.

"Good." Hidan nodded as he turned around again. "...Now go."

Suddenly, the suit on Octopus' body began to creep up, coating her chin, then her cheeks, until finally she was completely consumed by it, leaving nothing exposed. At that instant, four tentacles burst from her torso, two on each side of her. With a sickening slam, the tentacles dug into the ground, and began to bend, as like a spring. Octopus crossed her arms as this happened, her body tensing as she went lower and lower to the ground, until finally, her head shot up.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **She roared, her laugh distorted, and inhuman.

With that, the tentacles shot off the ground, propelling her hundreds of feet into the air. She soared across the valley, moving at blinding speeds as the monster landed onto a tree branch, a flock of birds scattering into the air, trying to escape. With a sickening squeal, she jumped from branch to branch, until she was gone.

Faint laughter echoed across the valley, an ominous presence now saturating the once-serene environment.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

Ahh, Chapter 2, I enjoyed you quite a bit. It was pretty easy to write, but only because I spent like an entire day brainstorming. Anyway, I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I'm really excited to see how things will turn out, and how the Metal Gear influences will effect this world.

I've listened to some requests about Naruto getting some Metal Gear related perks. And so, the codec has been gifted to him! Not really a gigantic change, but it will most certainly give Naruto a better connection to the Metal Gear theme. There will be more perks later on, but I figured this would be the best one to start with. Be sure to expect some more Metal Gear easter eggs as well. I was pretty fond of the one that I included this chapter, hopefully you didn't miss it, as it was pretty obvious.

Anyway, thanks for reading and the support so far. People are catching on to the story, and this makes me quite happy. And if you happen to follow or favorite this story, please, by all means, leave a review. I want to hear your opinions. Trust me, they will not be ignored. PM too if you would like, I respond rather quickly.

Until next time,

**-BLAD3s7**


End file.
